


For better or for worst, We have to try.

by Ryuu_boii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Jinchuuriki-centric, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_boii/pseuds/Ryuu_boii
Summary: Waking up to a house that he hasn't been in an over 20 years was not what Kakashi expected. Being forced to face his past while changing what was to come was something he never thought what happen. And what does a dark-haired boy have to do with it all? Will the future be better or worse.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	For better or for worst, We have to try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wakes up to a place that he hasn't seen in over 20 years. As people from his past appear how will Kakashi react? With the knowledge of the future will Kakashi be able to save the ones he loves most or will it all come crashing down ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! so this is the rewrite of the first chapter of For Better or For Worst, We have to Try. There are a few changes I have made or i am going to make. One while be the title it will be 'We' instead of 'I' . Next will be the ages of the characters mainly itachi, He will be only a year younger than kakashi, so Kakashi will be about 10 while Itachi is 9 in the beginning. Kakashi is a Chunnin while Itachi is a gennin going chunnin. This is not beta-ed so there will be grammar errors.  
> "text" - Speaking   
> Italics - Thinking or thoughts  
>  If you have any questions about the story leave a comment i'd happy to respond. Enjoy reading :))) ~Ryuu

****

Slowly Kakashi opened his eyes and he got up to stretch, but as he took in his surroundings something wasn’t right… _This isn’t right, those pictures..._ On the wall were old pictures that he hadn’t seen in over 25 years. They had images of Him and his father and some even showed his mother when she was pregnant with him.

He just stared at the pictures in shock and confusion before he remembered, _Naruto!_ Franticly Kakashi threw the blanket onto the floor as he tried to stand up, but he ended up falling on his face. “Oww… What the Heck.” Just as he moved to get up a very familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Kashi? Are you okay?” In the doorway was a young man with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail, eyes full of concern. Kakashi looked like he just saw a ghost. _W-what the heck!!? Is this a genjutsu??_

“KAI!!” Kakashi yelled as he smashed his eyes closed hoping that is was just a genjutsu.

“Kakashi!!? What’s the matter son?” Sakumo asked as he rushed over to Kakashi confused as to his son’s reaction to seeing him. Kakashi opened his eyes to see his father’s onyx eyes full of worry and confusion. Hesitantly Kakashi spoke, “T-tou-chan?”

Sakumo’s eyes softened hearing the little voice, “Yea son… It’s me. Are you okay?” Suddenly Kakashi threw himself at his father wrapping his little arms around him. Sakumo blinked at his weird behavor but accepted the hug with a soft smile on his face.

“Kashi?” Kakashi looked up eyes a little moist “Hmm?” “Do you want breakfast before you meet up with Minato?” Before Kakashi answered a loud growl could be heard throughout the room. Kakashi and Sakumo looked at each other before Sakumo burst out a loud laugh. Kakashi turned away with a small blush peeking through the top of his mask. _He’s exactly how I remember him. If this is real, I’m going to make to most of it. But why am I he-_ Kakashi’s thoughts were interrupted by his father getting up while saying, “Well that answers that question. Get go changed I’ll go make some breakfast” As he walked out the door leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

Kakashi slowly walked to the bathroom grabbing his uniform on the way while thinking about the last he remembered. _Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had gone to seal Kaguya. Obito had been Tobi the whole time. What happened after that?? Urghhhh Why can’t I remember?_

“Kakashi! Foods ready!” Kakashi heard his father yell from the kitchen. “Coming Tou-chan!” Kakashi said as he finished changing and putting on his head band before running to the kitchen. When he got there, he was hit with the smell of miso soup and eggplant, his favorite food.

“Thanks, Tou-chan it smells amazing!” Sakumo laughed as his son devour his breakfast in one gulp like it was his first meal in a week. _I Missed his cooking so much. Kakashi thought._ While Kakashi ate his meal Sakumo went to grab himself a bowl of soup. Kakashi looked up at his father when he heard the car across from him slide. The pair ate their food in a comfortable silence, neither of them bringing up the events of the morning.

After their meal Kakashi went to grab his sandals while his dad put the dishes in the sink. “Tou-chan! Im going!” Kakashi waited for a second before Sakumo said “Okay behave for Minato. Will ya.” “Have some more faith in me Tou-chan” Kakashi answered sarcastically before he left to go to the training grounds. _I’m going to see Minato-sensei again… And this time I’m not going to freak out. Wait are Obito and Rin going to be there? Darn I forgot to ask the date, but I believe they will be there. Based from my outfit I’d say we just barely become a team. Or we are becoming one today._

Kakashi landed safely in a tree before looking at his surroundings. The training ground looked the same from when it did before Pain’s attack. Kakashi didn’t notice anyone there so he decided to just warm up and see what he remembered.

Kakashi started off with a couple laps around the field than 20 pushups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. Once he was done with those a thought flashed through his head. He focused his chakra before slamming his hands onto the ground. “Kushiyose no Jutsu!” A cloud of smoke formed but nothing appeared.

_Damn it. I haven’t signed the contract yet._ Kakashi sighed in disappointment before moving on to his katas.

Half-way through his katas, Kakashi felt his sensei’s chakra in the trees. _Why isn’t he coming out? Is he gonna try and scare me?_ Kakashi pretended that he didn’t notice his sensei while thinking about whether to call him out or if he should just keep quiet. He decided to wait and see what his sensei wanted or was looking at. So, he just continued his katas, adding on his weapons katas.

It was about 5 minutes later when Kakashi finished his katas. _Maybe I should work on sparing. But I normally would do that with team 7… I hope they are okay._ Kakashi thought his eyes portraying a look of longing and fondness.

“Good Morning, Kakashi.” Kakashi turned around to face his sensei. His face faltered seeing familiar yellow hair and bright azure eyes. “Good Morning, Sensei. How are you?” Kakashi Said with a smile. As he went to grab a drink from under the tree.

“I’m doing great. Are you ready to get some teammates today?” Minato said Cheerfully while following his student, not mentioning his previous actions. _I guess ill see what he wanted later. Kakashi thought looking back at his sensei._

“Sure. When are we going to pick them up?” Kakashi asked as he skillfully took a couple sips of water without showing his face. “Actually, they should be coming any minute now. Do you wanna spar in the meantime.” Kakashi looks toward his sensei with a devilish grin. “You’re going down sensei” He said as he jumped onto his feet and ran toward the center of the field. Minato laughed at his childish actions before racing after him.

“What are the rules sensei?” Kakashi said as he started stretching a little. “There are no limitations except no killing. Sound good?”

“Yep!” Kakashi said getting into a fighting stance. Minato looked a little confused at the different stance but decided to roll with it. “Okay. Begin!” Instead of attacking straight on like Minato thought he would Kakashi immediately jumped into the trees and cloaked his chakra but not all of it because he knew his younger self wouldn’t have been able to do that yet. _He’s analyzing my movements smart thinking Kakashi.t_ _Minato smiled to himself_

While Minato was thinking to himself Kakashi planned in his head before putting it into play. “Kage-bushin no Jutsu.” Kakashi whispered to himself before turning to his clones “Okay here’s the plan…”

After a few minutes or waiting Minato decided if Kakashi wasn’t going to come to him, he would go to him. He took off in the direction he felt Kakashi’s chakra. He found Kakashi in the tree just casually siting watching him.

“Ahh Minato-sensei. I was wondering when you would join me. I’ve been pretty bored here by myself” Kakashi said tauntingly “I mean you’re the one you ran into the woods.” Said Minato smirking when he say Kakashi’s eye twitch.

Suddenly Kakashi threw several kunai at Minato before jumping off the tree heading straight for him with a kunai in his hand. Minato got his own Kunai out as he jumped back to avoid getting hit only seconds later both their kunai clashed. Minato pushed Kakashi off forcing him to flip away.

Kakashi took one look at Minato before running in the opposite way. Confused Minato chased after him, Kakashi was fast but Minato was faster. Minato threw shurikens at Kakashi’s back. Kakashi turned around just in time to block all of them.

Then he returned them with a few of his own, but his aim was really off or that’s what Minato thought suddenly he could hear the sound of wires snapping when he felt a wire wrap around his ankles and hands. Before he knew it Kakashi was in front of him with a kunai to his throat.

“Game over sensei.” Kakashi said smirking but that smirk turned into a shocked look as a familiar cloud of smoke appeared with a distinct *Pop* _‘Shoot. How did I not notice? Where is the real Minato-sensei?’_ Before Kakashi could do anything, he was stopped with a kunai by his throat.

“No. You lose.” Minato smiled as Kakashi sighed in defeat. “I was so close man...” Minato laughed at his student’s disappointment, “Don’t worry that was a good plan. How did you learn set the traps that fast?” Minato asked as he reached a hand for his 11-year-old student who gladly took it and pulled himself up while explaining his plan. “I wanted to try a jutsu I saw fellow shinobi use, Kage-bushin no jutsu, I wanted them to set up the wire and other traps while I watched you from the trees.” _Not the entire truth, but it’s believable._ _He thought to himself._

On the other side Minato’s thoughts were running hundred miles an hour. _‘How did he copy the jutsu just by seeing another shinobi use it?? He really is a genius.’_ Both of their thoughts were broken when they reached the end of the forest back to the field where they saw a young girl with short brown hair and purple strips on her cheeks. She looked like she was looking for someone. _‘Rin…’ Kakashi though grimly._

“Hello, did you need something?” Minato asked the young girl who turned to look at him and Kakashi. “Oh! Umm… I was supposed to meet my new team here. But I don’t know where they are.” The young girl said

“Ahh I’m sorry my name is Minato Namikaze your jonin leader. And this is Kakashi Hatake my apprentice and now your teammate. Though we should have another member,” _‘His probably helping old ladies cross the street.’ Kakashi thought._ “I don’t know where they are.” Minato said with a with a bright toothy smile. Kakashi slightly flinched at how much he resembled another blue-eyed, blond-hair boy.

“Ohh I’m Rin Nohara nice to meet you!” Rin introduced matching Minato with a soft smile. Then she turned to Kakashi, “You’re the boy from the academy several years ago, right?” She asked with light blush on her cheeks.

“Yea, that was me.” Kakashi said causally.

“How have you been? We haven’t seen each other for a while. I heard you became a chunin in that time, is that true.” She asked. Her eyes full of awe and admiration. _This Rin seems more open and less shy. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not, but we’ll see later._

“Yea I’ve been good, and I did become a chunin. What about you and the other kid, Obito?” Kakashi asked because he was genuinely interested in what had changed. _My dad was the first surprise. What other surprises did the world have in store for me._

“Obito is still the same as he always was. Though he has grown a lot from the last time you saw him. And I’ve been doing good and I’ve in proved a lot as well.” Rin said as she looked at Kakashi.

While those to continued to chat, Minato was lost in his thoughts about Kakashi’s sudden change in personality. _I wonder what happened. Kakashi has never talked this much with anyone…not even his father! Though Sakumo did say Kakashi called him Tou-chan this morning. Hmm… Not to mention his use of Kage-bushin. His traps were also well thought out._

Minato was startled out of his thoughts by a loud shout, “I’m here!! I’m not late, right??” A young boy with spiked black hair and orange goggles on his face looked up at them.

“You’re only about 30 minutes late but I’ll let it slide today but please try to come on time next time.” Minato paused, “Okay now that we are all here how about we introduce ourselves. I’ll start, Hello I’m Minato Namikaze. I like ramen and fuinjutsu. I dislike people who threaten my loved ones. My ninja way is to always protect my comrades…and my dream is to become Hokage! Okay your turn Kakashi.”

Kakashi lazily raised his hand in a false salute, “Yo! I’m Kakashi Hatake. I like dogs and my father. I dislike people who would abandon their friends. My ninja way is to Never give up. And my dream…well” _Save all of you. Protect the village._ “I don’t have one right now…” Minato, Rin, and even Obito looked at Kakashi with a sadden expression. “You’re next” Kakashi said pointing to Rin.

“Hello, My name is Rin Nohara. I like cats and my family. I dislike people who hide their injuries. My ninja way is to never stop if there is hope. And My dream is to become a great medic ninja, like Tsunade-sama.” Rin said smiling thinking of her role model. _She wants to be like Tsunade-sama eh? I think I can help her with that later._

“I’m Next!” The dark hair boy yelled after Rin had finished, “I’m Obito Uchiha! I love ramen and my friends. I dislike my clan’s members except for Mikoto oba-san and Fugaku oji-san and little Shisui. My ninja way is to protect my loved ones. And when I get my Sharingan, I’ll become the Hokage! So, I can prove myself to my clan!” The others all brightened up after Obito’s enthusiasm and determination.

“I hope I can help you all reach your dreams or help you find a dream.” Minato said smiling at his new team. “Anyway, do you guys wanna go grab some ramen at Ichiraku? While I explain the test that will happen tomorrow.”

Everyone startled when Obito yelled “Yes Ramen!!” before he ran off to Ichiraku. The remain members just stood there and watched the young Uchiha fade away into the distance.

“Are we gonna follow him or what?” Kakashi said looking other at this remaining team.

“Uhh… Yeah let’s go.” Minato sweatdropped.

After Lunch

“Bye you guys I have to go home my grandma is waiting for me.” Obito said waving to his teammates before running towards the Uchiha Compound.

“Yea I got to go too. Tou-chans waiting for me.” Kakashi said waving at Rin and Minato.

“See you tomorrow Kakashi.” Both Rin and Minato waved back at him.

Kakashi speed of to the compound on the roof tops. _Hmm…didn’t go as bad as I though it would. Maybe I should ask Tou-chan if I can sign the summoning contract. Or maybe I’ll just take it…._ Kakashi Made it to his house.

“I’m home!!” Kakashi yelled while he was taking off his sandals. “Tou-chan!?” Kakashi called when his first called was meet with silence. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch while cautiously walking toward the kitchen. When he saw a note on the table. _Kakashi I was suddenly requested for a mission. I should be back later tomorrow. There are leftovers in the fridge for you to heat up. I love you. ~Tou-chan._ Kakashi sighed slightly disappointed but decided he would eat some food than try and find the summoning scroll.

After eating

Kakashi went to his father’s study where he knew his father keeps his summoning scrolls. He looked everywhere until he found a metal box behind the dresser. There were a couple of seals that would’ve caused a few problems but having a seals masters as a sensei has it’s perks. He was able to dispel them with ease.

“Aha! I found it.” Kakashi said as he held a school that said, 'Ninken' he took the scroll than replaced all the seals on the box than placing it where he found it. Kakashi headed outside toward the forest where no one could find him.

He sat down by a tree before looking at the scroll in his small hands. _Here goes nothing_ Kakashi bit his thumb just enough to draw blood before signing his name on the scroll. Going through the signs he slammed his hand on the ground where a cloud of smoke appeared and unlike last time a whole pack of dogs appeared. 

Before he could even blink he was on his back with a pile of dogs on him preventing him from moving. His stomach bubbled with laughter when he felt the dogs lick his face. “Gahh get off me haha.” After a little bit of struggle he was able to get the dogs to let go.

“Do you know what happened to us pup?” Pakkun asked staring at Kakashi, he just sighed,”Unfortunely I don't know why we are here,” Kakashi paused “The thing is one thing has already changed.” Kakashi looked at Pakkun who motioned for him to continue. “My father is alive.” All the Ninken's eyes widen in disbelief.

“W-what?”

“Yeah I know right. Unbelievable but it’s true” Kakashi said with a sullen look. “Anyway I have to get going it's getting late.” The ninken looked at Kakashi unsure if they should leave or not. Kakashi saw this and gave him a sad smile while nodding. All the dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi sighed pushing himself onto his feet before heading in the direction of the compound. Once he got there he took off his sandals and headed to his room. He slowly started changing his clothes before heading to his bed falling asleep soon as his head hit the pillow.

Not aware of the dilemma of a certain dark hair boy happening across the village…


End file.
